Guía de Personalidad de Draco Malfoy
by Lord's Phoenix
Summary: Harry anota los rasgos de personalidad de Draco. Slash! Totalmente canon hasta el ultimo capitulo de las RM pero no el epilogo, de igual manera, no hay más spoilers que los obvios. Drarry.


**Disclaimers:** Jota Ká Rouling es dueña de todos los personajes, por más deformaciones físicas o en sus nombres que tengan, yo solo los tomo prestados para saciar mi mente, y demostrarle al mundo que Harry ama mejor a Draco que a cualquier otra persona. No vas a poder sacar un peso de esto.

 **N/A:** 4160 palabras justas es suficiente? Ni puta idea, así que díganme dejando un comentario si les gusto o no. Drarry es probablemente mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter, amo escribir sobre ellos.

 _ **Odio:** Hay diferentes grados de odio en Draco – que suele tener odio a muchas cosas, entre ellas, por dar un ejemplo, que la gente este todo el tiempo preguntándose como logro salir conmigo – pero esta más claro que el agua que no a todas las cosas las odia en el mismo nivel, sino en 3 distintos:_

* * *

 _Nivel de odio normal, el que es sano en un ser humano (Ej: Que yo tenga una lista de pretendientes bastante larga)_

 _Nivel de odio normal en los sangre pura (Ej: Que la gente crea que puede pasarle por arriba por ser un ex-mortífago)_

 _Nivel de odio propio (Ej: Es ese que se desata a las personas que hacen daño a su familia, es tanto que seguramente pueda ser perturbador para la persona que lo odiencon tanta fuerza)_

* * *

Draco odiaba que Harry fuera auror, con mucha más fuerza que con la que odiaba muchas cosas, y lo odiaba más en momentos como este, en los cuales su novio se encontraba en la sala de alto riesgo de San Mungo, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, gravemente herido. La sanadora lo observaba, mientras que él soltaba todos sus insultos en francés (para no perder su elegancia, y que nadie lo escuchara despotricar las mayores barbaridades que se le pudieran ocurrir). Su madre estaba parada a su lado, con una mano en su hombro y una mirada de "Los Black no perdemos la calma. Nunca.", aunque ella también estaba preocupada por Harry, como había demostrado cuando le pidió una habitación privada:

\- Mi yerno debe ser atendido con el mejor servició, no solo salvo al mundo mágico de Voldemort, sino porque mi familia contribuye a San Mungo desde que tengo memoria.- Había dicho para explicarle a su hijo porque tal desplante ante los medibrujos.

En cuanto el hombre a cargo de la recuperación de Harry salio de la habitación, ambos Malfoy se pararon y miraron al hombre esperando respuestas.

\- Se recuperara, pero tendrá que dejar de trabajar por un tiempo.

Y puede que Draco odie que Harry sea auror y que se haga daño, pero un tiempo de tranquilidad – sin ridículas misiones gryffindorezcas – le agrada lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar por un tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Amor:** Si Draco odia con fuerza, ama con todavía más, no hay quien pueda discutir eso, ama la Malfoy Manor a tal punto que daría su vida por ella, y a sus padres tanto que le hierve la sangre que la gente hable despectivamente de ellos, pero al igual que en el odio, Draco ama con distintos niveles, aunque estos son dos:_

 _Como ama a las cosas materiales, esas que puede reparar con dinero y magia (Ej: El árbol genealógico familiar, que detalla la existencia de cada Malfoy, Black o persona con la que tenga parentesco, esta hechizado para que cada persona lo vea distinto)_

 _Como ama a las personas, que son totalmente irreemplazables (Ej: A sus parejas – A mí – o a sus padres y amigos, no dudo que seria capaz de ir lanzando Avada Kedabras para defender a sus seres queridos)_

* * *

Los ojos de Draco se serraron mientras Harry le ponía la venda, y su sonrisa burlona escurría altanería, mientras detrás de él, Harry trataba de guiarlo sin que se diera contra nada.

\- Oh, vamos, Harry, no era más sencillo decirme que era y ahorrarnos el problema.

\- ¿Problema? Yo lo encuentro bastante divertido.

\- Claro, Potter, porque no eres tu el que se acaba de dar el pie contra la mesa.

\- ¿Potter?- dijo Harry en un tono de reproche fingido, había estado meses insistiendole a Draco en que no lo llamara por su apellido ahora que eran pareja, meses de esfuerzo inútil.

\- Sabes que lo digo cuando voy a hacer alarde de mi altanería y mi hermosa habilidad de Slytherin para soltar hermosos comentarios venenosos. No cuenta.

\- Claro que cuenta- le contradijo Harry, mientras le revolvió el pelo, que segundos antes estaba perfectamente peinado.

Draco no respondió enseguida al hecho de que Harry le aya desordenado el pelo, seguramente estaba pensando en una respuesta ni muy venenosa ni muy amable.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes mucha suerte de que te quiera, porque de lo contrario ya estarías muerto?- Hablo al fin.

\- ¿Me querías ya el día que accidentalmente te tire café?- Le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

\- No, y creo que tu ausencia de una ceja durante un mes lo demuestra, además de la amenaza de que te me iba a comer un hipogrifo que me mando Ron.

\- Muy amable de su parte, pero creo que si ese hipogrifo te hubiera comido perdería una de las cosas que más amo en esta vida.

-¿Qué exactamente?- Dijo burlonamente Draco, amaba escuchar a Harry diciéndole que le amaba.

\- A ti, obviamente.

\- ¿Harry, sabes que eres la persona a la que más amo con diferencia, no?- Le pregunto Draco, esta vez dejando el tono de broma y hablando seriamente, como cada vez que hablaba de sentimientos.

\- Si no lo supiera no estría aquí, Draco, tenlo por sentado- dijo al momento en el que quito la venda de sus ojos, dejando ver la sorpresa que tanto había planeado.

La propuesta de matrimonio para el hombre que consideraba el amor de su vida. Draco sonrio y le beso, con todo el amor que podía expresarle, con un claro, rotundo y hermoso "Si".

* * *

 _ **Atención:** Draco presta atención a cosas que otros ignoran, o que consideran detalles insignificantes, siempre preparado para utilizarlos en caso de necesidad, no tengo que decir que esa fue la manera en la que se dio cuenta de que él también me gustaba a mi._

* * *

La boda lucía preciosa, los jardines de Malfoy Manor eran, a los ojos de mucha gente, los más hermosos y cuidados de el mundo mágico, y para la boda del heredero de los Malfoy, los habían transformado en un sitio precioso, cálido pero fino y sofisticado.

Narcissa recorría el lugar junto con Molly Weasley, hablando como si fueran mejores amigas, y de esas mejores amigas que lo son prácticamente que desde la cuna, no como dos mujeres que hace siete años se estaban riñendo a muerte en la batalla de Hogwarts. Hablaban de los novios, de la boda, de los invitados y de la decoración del lugar, de trajes formales y de las noticias sobre muchachas que se habían sentido sumamente decepcionadas de que el héroe mágico se fuera a casar, cuando ellas esperaban que tarde o temprano el muchacho decidiera que el merecía algo más que un ex-mortífago y se dedicara a mirar entre ellas.

Draco observaba a Molly y a su madre desde la ventana de el salón, donde los elfos domésticos le daban muestras de los pasteles que las mujeres habían elegido, consultándole a el y a Harry cual seria el utilizado en la fiesta.

\- A mi me gusta este- dijo Harry cuando probo el de menta y chocolate, Draco asintió, a el también le habían fascinado ese pastel desde que lo había visto, se acerco al elfo y le confirmo que ese seria el pastel principal.

\- Sinceramente,no entiendo porque dejamos esto para el final, vamos a terminar llegando tarde a nuestra propia boda- dijo distraídamente Draco, que seguía viendo por la ventana con una sonrisa, no era el fan número uno de Molly, pero le aprecio a la mujer, que siempre se las arreglaba para salir adelante, incluso cuando murió su hijo. Por no hablar de que sin importar lo poco elegantes que fueran sus comidas, eran de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado. Se alegraba de ella y su madre se llevaran bien, además de que – obviamente – eso ayudaba a su relación con Harry.

* * *

 _ **Vengativo:** Draco puede ser muy vengativo, y cuando quiere venganza la obtiene, nadie se mete con el sin obtener represalias de cualquier tipo. Sus venganzas son variadas, y hace un tiempo aprendí que los Malfoy no necesitan magia negra para hacer sufrir a una persona._

* * *

 _-_ Hoy quiero que sea un día distinto, Harry, no puede ser que seas un hombre casado y yo todavía tenga que soportar a la gente como Romilda Bane, es totalmente injusto.- Le dijo un día, luego de que le llegara una carta de dudosa procedencia al más puro estilo de las que recibía Hermione en cuarto:

 _hArRY potTer Se mErese AlgO MeJor QuE uN Ex-mortÍfAGo cOMo tU._

 _YA veremos CUAntO TradAS En RomPerLE EL CoRAzón_

Draco le dio la carta a Harry para que la leyera y luego se dedico a destruirla con unos tranquilos incendios.

\- A decir verdad, no entiendo que esperan para aceptarlo.

\- No van a aceptarlo, Harry, eres su niño dorado, lo ideal hubiera sido que te casaras con Ginny – como todo el mundo, me incluyo – creía que pasaría. No que estés conmigo -Harry abrió la boca para reprocharle, pero Draco siguió hablando -. Aunque obviamente, el que salio ganando eres tu, mira que te elegí entre todas los jóvenes sangre pura que se tiraban a mis pies

Harry río, amaba cuando Draco utilizaba ese humor suave pero criticón de los Slytherin, más cuando la risa de su esposo acompañaba la suya.

-Que va, fue a mi a quién le costo ganarse tu amistad.

\- Pero, mi querido Harry, fui yo quién se esforzó por ganar tu amor.

Y luego de eso, Draco se retiro pidiéndole disculpas. Al rato vio salir volando a E'lir, su lechuza.

\- ¿A donde va?- Preguntó

-Es una sorpresa, ya te enteraras mañana. Nuestra vieja y querida Rita tendrá mucho de que hablar.

Cuando Harry recibió el Profeta a la mañana siguiente casi se le cae la taza de café de la mano. El artículo hablaba sobre el acoso a su persona y sobre Draco, y el supo inmediatamente que fue todo idea de este.

 _ **Problemas que Harry Potter y su conyugue, el señor Draco Malfoy, deben soportar día a día**_

 _Como todos ya sabemos, el héroe mágico se caso hace ya siete meses con el ex-mortífago y actual director de la fortuna Malfoy: Draco Malfoy._

 _Pero no todo es color de rosas en el matrimonio – y no porque la relación entre ambos sea mala, como muchos, por desgracia, se alegrarían de escuchar - sino que porque el señor Malfoy es acosado todos los días por fans de su marido que no respetan sus decisiones en lo que se refiere a amor y están completamente seguros de que ellos ocuparían mejor él puesto de pareja de el Chico-que-vivió._

 _Por desgracia para esta gente, a Draco Malfoy – de Potter, hay que aclarar – no le importan en lo más mínimo las cartas que esta gente le envía, y declara para nosotros:_

"Suelo recibir al día como mínimo una carta de que juego con el corazón de Harry e incluso insultos a mi persona. Quiero contarle a toda esta gente que él y yo estamos felizmente casados, y que sus cartas, lejos de hacerme sufrir me indignan. No puedo creer que aya gente tan inmadura en el mundo mágico como para no poder soportar que Harry este con otra persona, o que me juzgue por todo lo que he echo cuando tenia 16 años, y no entienda que me arrepiento de eso y que Harry y yo estamos juntos por lo que somos ahora y lo que queremos ser en el futuro, no por lo que fuimos en nuestro pasado"

 _Todavía estamos a la espera de las declaraciones de Harry, pero desde aquí, solo podemos decir que el señor Malfoy tiene razón y que este tipo de conducta resulta totalmente inapropiada._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Al otro día llegaron muchas cartas anónimas, pero estas de disculpa, porque cuando Draco quiere venganza, la obtiene. Y puede que en parte sea por eso que lo ama tanto.

* * *

 _ **Ternura:** Draco es tierno a su manera, porque el no es abiertamente tierno, es que simplemente dice cosas que uno no puede creer. Me dice cosas que sabe que solo yo entiendo o tiene gestos que la gente no suele imaginar de el. Draco puede ser tan tierno y dulce como despiadado y vengativo. Y puede que las cuatro cosas vallan de la mano en su interior, componiendo todo lo que es._

* * *

El día que Draco apareció con los libros de Harry Potter fue un día de catástrofes, y el día que J. K. Rowling fue insultada de la peor manera.

\- ¡Esta mujer me odia! ¡ _Nos_ odia! ¿Qué necesidad de andar haciendo publica tu infancia, de conseguir siete años de tus recuerdos y escribirlo para que los muges lo encuentren divertido? ¡Y yo no era tan malo!

Harry saco su cara de su libro, ambos habían acordado leerlos juntos y a pesar de que ya se esperaba una respuesta así de Draco, jamás imagino que lo terminaría tan rápido.

\- Ya, pero tienes que admitir que nuestra relación en el colegio no fue la mejor.

\- Lo se, Harry, pero aquí más o menos que soy Voldemort reencarnado. Y tienes que admitir que lo que nos hicieron a los Slytherin ese año fue más que injusto, tenia razones para enfadarme.

Harry nunca lo había visto de ese modo, puede que porque en su primer año de Hogwarts pensaba que ser Slytherin y ser malo eran sinónimos, y que por eso se lo merecían.

Aunque lo peor paso siete días después, cuando leyó el epilogo de las Reliquias de la Muerte:

-¡Es una jodida zorra, una guarra sin consideración! Y a la mierda el buen vocabulario de los Malfoy, ¡Que esta mujer acaba de emparejarme con Astoria Grengrass! ¡E hizo que tuvieras, no uno, tres hijos con Ginny! Ni siquiera con Pansy, con la idiota de Astoria, que tiene menos sentido común que una lechuga.

Harry miro a Draco, la indignación le corría por las venas, pero sobre todo, la rabia incontenible y el odio propio de cuando se meten con sus seres queridos. Y aun así, para Harry, Draco albergaba ternura, pero esa ternura que solo es visible cuando se enoja.

\- Es la única parte del libro que no se, podrías no habérmela contado.- Hablo al fin.

\- Déjalo, Harry no vale la pena.

Y dicho esto blanqueo las todas las paginas correspondientes al epilogo.

\- El día que tengamos hijos, y el menor o el mediano de ellos vaya a Hogwarts esto tendrá epilogo, hasta ahora, quiero esas paginas en blanco.

Harry miro de nuevo a Draco, completamente conmovido y con los ojos cargados de amor.

* * *

 _ **Testarudez:** Porque cuando a Draco se le mete algo en la cabeza no se lo saca nadie, ni aunque dedique horas a lograrlo y utilice métodos de persuasión, ya que siempre que estos sean legales – porque vamos, que si amenazas con matar a Narcissa de seguro que cambia de parecer pero a una velocidad maravillosa – no hay forma de detenerlo._

* * *

\- Insisto en que es una buena idea, Harry, estamos casados y todo eso, es hora de añadir un nuevo integrante a esta casa.

Harry miro a Draco – solo puede mirarlo cuando no tiene una respuesta – esperando que el entienda sus "peros" a trabes de la mirada. Es una lastima que no supiera Legermacia.

\- Draco...

\- Si, lo se, me vas a venir con el discurso de "Soy auror corro riesgo, bla, bla, bla". Mira, no me importa, los Malfoy somos una de las familias más importantes de el reino unido desde el siglo XV y nuestro apellido se remonta más o menos a la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts, si nuestro apellido muere no sera en ahora. Me niego rotundamente.

\- Pero Draco, tu sabes que fuera de eso, el sistema de adopción de los magos me asusta, es tan raro y cruel.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! No puedes decirme estas cosas.

\- Es que...- Harry medito un segundo sus argumentos, eran pocos, y en comparación con lo que decía Draco, totalmente desacertados e insignificantes.- Esta bien, dame hasta mañana apara decidirlo.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, y rápidamente la atmósfera tensa que se había formado en la habitación se desarmo.

Al otro día Harry no pudo evadir la pregunta. El día empezó como cualquier otro, Draco se despertó primero, pero la posición de Harry le impedía levantarse, y en cuanto este despertó, le dio un beso.

\- ¿Ya lo decidiste?- pregunto

\- Si- dijo Harry conteniendo sus nervios.

\- ¿Y bien?- Por su tono, era obvio que quería una respuesta afirmativa, suerte para Harry que luego de pensarlo decidió que la respuesta era un "Si"

\- Si, la verdad tenias razón, ya tenemos 25 años y llevamos un año de casados, por no decir que cuatro en una relación, creo que es normal que tengamos un hijo.

Draco prácticamente se lanzo sobre el y le beso de una manera tierna pero salvaje a la vez, mientras sus lenguas recorrían esas bocas ya tan conocidas.

Partieron al orfanato mágico, donde se encariñaron con un bebé muy pequeño.

-¿ Como le llamamos?- Pregunto Harry con el bebe en brazos

\- Fue idea mía adoptar, así que obviamente tu elijes el nombre.

\- Por favor, Draco, no seas ridículo.

\- James Sirius me parece un gran nombre.

\- Draco, ya te he dicho que no es necesario, no me importa en lo más mínimo el nombre del bebe, no mientras sea nuestro. No quiero que lleve el nombre solo de alguien de mi familia

\- Y no lo hace, Sirius Black era mi tío y el primo de mi madre, me parece justo.

* * *

 _ **Blando:** Draco, que a todo el mundo le parece muy frío, puede llegar a ser muy blando, y nadie tiene derecho a sorprenderse, porque en realidad, a lo largo de su vida a hecho más cosas buenas que malas. Y cuando Draco se pone blando, es cuando comprendo por que el sombrero le dijo que lo haría bien en Hufflepuff_

* * *

Dos años después de adoptar a James, ese hermoso niño que gracias a el hechizo de parentesco que se le aplica a todos los niños que son adoptados en el mundo mágico tenia el cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes espectaculares, llego Albus Severus, idéntico a Harry, pero de la altura que Draco tenia a esa edad. Y ahora estaban parados de nuevo,otros dos años después, esta vez en busca de una niña.

\- Harry, adelantete a ver a las bebes, voy a ir afuera, necesito tomar aire fresco para tomar una decisión.

\- Bien- dijo Harry, mientras que le observaba marcharse- vuelve rápido, antes de que me encariñe y no tengas opción.

\- En tus sueños más salvajes, Potter, adoptaremos juntos esa niña.

Dicho esto, cruzo el umbral y salio al patio, donde un niño solitario jugaba con un gato. Draco se acerco a el, y el niño al verle le saludo.

\- Hoda- dijo el pequeño de dos años, cambiando la "L" por una "D"

\- Hola, soy Draco, ¿Y tu?

-No de- le contesto y Draco por fin logro comprender porque a Harry le parecía cruel la adopción mágica, le arrancaban sus nombres a los niños, y en el caso de los bebes no pasaba nada, pero había algunos que permanecían en el orfanato hasta muy mayores, pasando buena parte de su infancia – o toda – sin nombre. - Señod tened nombhe de edtreia – Draco sonrío, el niño ahora le hablaba al gato.

\- ¿A ti te gustaría tener nombre de estrella?

\- Ti- dijo el niño con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba. Draco le sonrío..

\- Entonces espera un momento, quédate aquí que ya vuelvo.

Draco salio disparado para adentro, donde encontró a Harry con una niña en brazos.

\- Draco, se que me dijiste que no esperara para que tomáramos la decisión justo, pero es que ella es tan risueña como los recuerdos que me prestaron de mi madre que no puedo...

\- Harry ¿Te importaría tener cuatro hijos?

\- ¿Cuatro?- pregunto Harry alzando las cejas, sin poder creer lo que Draco le decía, él había tenido que convencerlo de que adoptaran un tercero ¿Y él quería cuatro?

\- Si, acabo de conocer un niño allí afuera, tiene dos años aproximadamente, se llevara bien con Albus, y es sumamente listo, sabe que Draco es una constelación y quiere tener nombre de una, incluso tengo su nombre: Scorpius. Se que tome las decisión muy apurado, pero que dices.

\- Ya no puedes criticar a Molly por tener tantos hijos, pero si, siempre y cuando no me obligues a dejarla.

\- Una bebe tan mona- dijo Draco, tocándole la nariz con el dedo y provocando que riera – ni en sueños.

\- Dijimos que íbamos a llamarla Lily Narcissa, pero ¿Qué nombre le ponemos a Scorpius?

\- Vemos, Harry, el segundo nombre es tuyo.

\- Regulus.

\- ¿Regulus, por Regulus Black, el primo de mi madre?- Pregunto Draco, con una sonrisa.

\- Si, creo que el viejo Kreacher estallaría de la felicidad, y le debo lo del relicario de Slytherin.- Explico Harry, con total naturalidad.

\- Sera mejor que Kreacher no estalle, le tengo apreció a ese vejestorio. Y Regulus me parece bien. Scorpius Regulus Malfoy- Potter, o Potter- Malfoy, da lo mismo.

Salieron del orfanato con una niña de pelo negro y ojos grises, y un niño de dos años que cualquiera podría decir, era Draco reencarnado.

* * *

 _ **Memoria:** Si hay algo que Draco tiene es memoria, desde que tengo 24 años he escrito sus rasgos de personalidad que más lo definen, y yo se, que si hay algo que Draco tiene es memoria. Recuerda todo, incluso lo que se puede considerar irrecordable. Llevo 11 años sin escribir, saben, pero esto merece la pena._

* * *

Draco, sentado en su escritorio, comenzó a escribir:

 _Los Potter-Malfoy o Malfoy-Potter – como prefieras llamarles – entraron en la estación de King's Cross, James rápidamente se despidió de sus padres, ansioso por ir a ver a sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Albus y Scorpius abrazaban a Lily, que lloraba diciendo que los iba a extrañar, mientras que ellos le prometían que le escribirían todos los días._

 _\- ¿En que casa crees que terminen? - Le pregunto Draco a Harry, mientras este le tomaba de la mano._

 _\- Slytherin- contesto, casi automáticamente- , después de todo,son ambos demacrado astutos, y si no, son demasiado unidos como para separarlos._

 _\- En eso tienes razón, cuando hace ocho años me dijiste que se llevaría bien con Albus creo que te referías a esto._

 _\- De igual manera, Lily sera el orgullo de Teddy cuando entre a Hufflepuff.- Comento Draco, cuando al volverse hacia sus hijos vio a Lily abrazándolos._

 _\- ¿Ya sabes a que casa irán todos?_

 _\- Claro que lo se, Potter- dijo usando ese tono altanero tan típico de sus años en Hogwarts - , no los he criado para nada._

Harry regreso antes de que Draco pudiera terminar su epilogo, así que guardo el libro a las apuradas. Quería sorprenderlo, hacerle saber que después de todo, recordaba cada una de las cosas que le decía.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces?- Pregunto Harry luego de besarle.

\- Nada en especial.- Respondió Draco con mal simulada indiferencia.

\- Oh, vamos, eso no te lo crees ni tu, acabas de guardar rápidamente las el libro de nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts, o bueno, el libro de la guerra, porque ninguno de los dos estuvo estudiando.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de odio, a veces sentía deseos de matar Harry cuando descubría sus planes. Luego recordaba lo mucho que le amaba y que no había nada que le gustara más que pasar tiempo con el y se le pasaba, no se imaginaba su vida sin el a beses imbécil de Harry Potter.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando traje los siete libros, el día que leí esa cosa horrorosa que la estúpida de Rowling decidió crear por epilogo?

\- Si- dijo Harry en cuanto el lejano recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

\- Bueno, pues ese día te dije que mi ejemplar de "Harry Potter nos salva a todos" se quedaría sin epilogo hasta que nuestro hijo mediano o pequeño fuera a Hogwarts. Y ayer se han ido Albus y Scorpius, creo que es hora de cumplir con mi palabra.

Harry miro a Draco, como solo podía hacerlo cuando lo dejaba sin palabras, y le beso.

\- Supongo que sera una bonita historia- dijo al fin.

\- Podrías ayudarme a escribirla- contesto este.

Y es que Draco Malfoy podía odiar, amar ser atento, vengativo, tenaz y blando, pero lo que Harry amaba de él con locura es que recordaba su historia, desde la vez que o dejo con la mano el alto pasando por el día que accidentalmente tiro su café sobre el y su relación mejoro. Y es que Harry ama a Draco con locura, la locura suficiente como para escribir sobre el y sus rasgos, perfectos a sus ojos, de personalidad.


End file.
